


The War

by FabyBeta10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabyBeta10/pseuds/FabyBeta10
Summary: “It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, more vengeance, more desolation. War is hell.”Or a short look into the clones and the war they were forced to fight.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe, relationships can be platonic or romantic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! English is not my first language sorry for any misspellings.  
> This is my first fanfic in this fandom and my first fanfic in while. I'm very rusty when it comes to writing.Please feel free to leave a comment!

There is a reason as to why they say the war is hell. To see their brothers massacred on the battlefield. The screams and bloodshed follow them no matter where they go. The nightmares that plague their sleep and sometimes their waking moments. They were bred for war, for bloodshed but that did not make it any easier. The training in Kamino did not prepare them for this. They thought that the battles they would fight would be like the training exercises in Kamino. There would be an objective and once they completed it, it would stop. The war never stops. No matter how many droids they destroy, no matter how many battles they survive it never stops. There will always be more droids and more battles. 

The Jedi try to keep them safe to make them feel human. Like their lives have meaning outside of this war. The Jedi let them paint their armor and their hair. To tattoo themselves in an attempt to look and feel different it's more than they expected. It made them love their Jedi. It makes it easier to follow them into this wretch war, to see their brothers die, for they know that the Jedi will also mourn them. 

And when the order falls, and they feel like their bodies and minds are not their own. They scream.


End file.
